onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-24839954-20140427164657/@comment-194.153.110.6-20150805101841
Ragondin a écrit : Magic Kidd a écrit : Bon Sabo tu nous dis qu'un type à la fin de grande line qui n'a pas 150 millions il n'y a rien d'extra la réponse est non. Shakky fait bien comprendre que atteindre 100 millions à ce moment te fais sortir du lot. Donc tu peux pas sortir il n'y a rien d'extra alors que l'on crée un nom spécial au pirate qui passe cette barre c'est la preuve que c'est un fait important. Après tu parles de Caribou mais le type c'est un nouveau il est dans la même situation que les autres supernovas 2 ans avant ellipse sauf on a tendance à le passer sous silence. Le niveau avant ellipse de luffy et des autres si tu le compare aux niveau actuel des mecs du nouveau monde il est tout autant ridicule que celui de Caribou. Donc Caribou doit être un des meilleurs de sa génération il a deux ans de décalage. Après Bonney ne pense qu'à bouffer, Hawkins attaque seulement si ses cartes lui dise de le faire etc mis à part les mecs du kidd, urouge , Apoo les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le même comportement se rapprochant d'un fou furieux. Au bout d'un moment faut arrêter de rabaisser les primes ont les a introduite il y a une raison certes elle ne font pas tout mais si tu ne fait aucun acte du style attaque enies lobby ou attaque sur civile ou tu est un danger du style robin, mais malgrès tout tu as quand même une prime sur grande line de plus de 100millions c'est que ton voyages n'a pas dut être une parti de plaisir et que tu as affronté et vaincu des mecs "puissant" sur Grande line. Et ragondin plus de 300 millions pour sanji ça en devient presque triste de penser des choses pareils. Et la perle du jour "doflamingo n'a pas vaincu sanji"... Quand tu vois que c'est la prime d'un Luffy ou d'un Kidd d'avant l'élipse alors un mec comme Sanji aurait pu l'avoir aujourd'hui s'il avait été capitaine. Même Cariboo a plus de 200 ! J'ai pas du me faire comprendre , je suis pas en train de dire qu'il peu l'avoir actuellement bien sur même Zoro aura pas une tel prime s'il en a une nouvelle... Quand a Doflamingo si on doit conssiderer qu'immoblisé temporairement = victoire alors il a aussi vaincu Joz qui se fritte avec des amiraux ? Luffy a cassé sa technique donc maintenant on sait qu'immobilisé ne veut pas dire vaincu et Sanji a déjà montré qu'il pouvait encaisser une attaque spécial de Doflamingo au pire...Donc voila madame Irma retourne te coucher ! lol A PH on a eu la grosse arnaque on Smoker presque aussi fort que Vergo semble logiquement clairement plus fort que Sanji , or dans l'arc suivant Sanji se montre clairement au dessus de Smoker et donc de Vergo ! Preuve que l'auteur avait bien bridé Sanji a l'époque quand il à annulé sa jambe diable. Vu la force de Doflamingo , si il voulait montrer les limites de Sanji il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser une techique ultra cheat qui sort en final contre Luffy , sauf pour flouter complétement le rapport de force... Faut pas me prendre pour un newb l'auteur a encore bridé Sanji , avant l'ellipse on a découvert le power up de Sanji et Zoro qu'apres que Luffy ai montré son gear 2... Voila mark my word qu'au prochain vrai gros combat on va en rire du temps ou on se demandait qui était le plus fort entre lui et Vergo "Quand a Doflamingo si on doit conssiderer qu'immoblisé temporairement = victoire alors il a aussi vaincu Joz qui se fritte avec des amiraux ? Luffy a cassé sa technique donc maintenant on sait qu'immobilisé ne veut pas dire vaincu et Sanji a déjà montré qu'il pouvait encaisser une attaque spécial de Doflamingo au pire...Donc voila madame Irma retourne te coucher ! lol" ''' Sauf que Sanji avait l'expression de la défaite sur son visage. Doflamingo avait balancé son coup et Sanji était toujours immobilisé '''même après s'être fait téléporter, Doflamingo a balancé son attaque ~1 sec. avant donc qu'allait-il se passer selon toi ? Et la technique "Overito" est vraiment redoutable, ce n'est pas un coup que tu peux encaisser au calme sans protection sauf si tu t'appelles Kaido ou Barbe Blanche. Je me demande même si Doflamingo n'est pas capable de découper un être humain avec. La technique "Five Shade Tread" elle n'a vraiment rien de spécial. Doflamingo la balance normal et ne s'étonne même pas que Sanji l'ai encaissé, pire il a anticipé la fait qu'il allait s'en remettre 'et l'a mis au défi de protéger l'équipage ! '"A PH on a eu la grosse arnaque on Smoker presque aussi fort que Vergo semble logiquement clairement plus fort que Sanji , or dans l'arc suivant Sanji se montre clairement au dessus de Smoker et donc de Vergo !" Smoker presque aussi fort que Vergo ? Alors son problème à Vergo c'est que des fois il se laisse taper où ne se protège pas, on la vu avec la 2e Diable Jambe de Sanji ou les premiers coups de Smoker, et dans les deux cas il leur a montré dans la scène d'après c'était qui le boss : Il a pété la jambe de Sanji à armes égales (jambe contre jambe) et il a OS Smoker là aussi à armes égales (blindage contre blindage). http://bato.to/read/_/155401/one-piece_ch698_by_mangarule/18 Tu fais sûrement référence à cette scène pour placer Sanji au dessus de Smoker, sauf que là en l’occurrence Smoker était déjà salement amoché donc ton élément de comparaison est faussé. De plus il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et que vu son état final (le mec s'est même fait trancher au visage) ce n'est pas un simple "Five Shade Tread" qu'il s'est pris mais quelque chose de bien plus violent ! "Vu la force de Doflamingo , si il voulait montrer les limites de Sanji il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser une techique ultra cheat qui sort en final contre Luffy , sauf pour flouter complétement le rapport de force..." Huuuh ?! Ah je viens de comprendre, tu crois que le "Five Shade Tread" et le "God Tread" c'est la même chose... Rien à voir !!! Doflamingo a besoin de l'éveil pour utiliser sa technique ultime, c'est à dire le God Tread. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se prendre la technique ultime d'un boss comme Doflamingo et s'en remettre aussi facilement que Sanji ? Vraiment ? "Faut pas me prendre pour un newb l'auteur a encore bridé Sanji , avant l'ellipse on a découvert le power up de Sanji et Zoro qu'apres que Luffy ai montré son gear 2..." Alors Sanji en a forcément sous le pied (comme tout le monde dans l'équipage) c'est obligé, mais il a bien perdu contre Doflamingo en plus de s'être fait péter le Tibia contre Vergo ça ne sert à rien de nier tout cela.